Eternal Cataclysm: The Magna Reg Saga
by Pkmatrix
Summary: Many virtual nations inhabit the Internet, among them is the Gundam Project. When Preventer Agent vows revenge against the moderators, he sets in motion a chain of events that may bring about the end of global communications! Can the moderators stop him
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: The majority of the characters in this fic are not made up, they were members of the Gundam Project message boards, shutting down September 1, 2001. Those characters that I did create are copyright of myself, while Gundam and anything else that has to do with it is copyright of Bandai  
  
Ok, about three months ago there was a thread on Gundam Project that became a really nifty RPG. About two months ago, I went and turned it into a fic, a work still in progress. Because I doubt most of you went to Gundam Project, I'll include a list of who the characters are:  
  
Preventer Agent - A member of Gundam Project's message board and the central character in Eternal Cataclysm  
  
Pkmatrix - Myself, of course  
  
Agent Fire - A character I invented for Eternal Cataclysm, he is Preventer's best friend  
  
Reg - At Gundam Project, Reg is part of the programming (REG is short for REGULATOR) that posts the time a topic was deleted. Somehow, Reg became the mascot of the message boards, and was very critical in the original RPG. In this fic, he has a clone that is also referred to as Reg.   
  
Mark Simmons - Webmaster of Gundam Project  
  
Stephen Falken, Krakenhaus, Lord Maxwell, Terry Horikiri, Zetasphere, Wing Zero Alpha, and DHD - Gundam Project's Moderators  
  
Republic - Another member of Gundam Project, in this fic he is head of the secretive Intelligence Bureau  
  
Red Comet - Yet another member of Gundam Project, here I have made him head of the Reasearch Center  
  
Bladed Edge - The member who started the original thread that this story is based on, he appears later on in the story  
  
The Mysterious Member - What it says, to find out who he really is you'll have to read!  
  
If anyone has anymore questions, please post them in the reviews. Anyways, without further ado, here is Chapter one of Eternal Cataclysm!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One  
  
Preventer Agent walks into a storage room in his lab, where samples of DNA of all Gundam Project members is stored. He walks along the wall of the circular room, scanning the names of the members: Republic, PT Iggy Fall, Red Comet, etc.  
  
"Soon, my new plan for controlling the moderation forum will be put into action," says Preventer Agent as he stops in the center of the room. He turns to look at the door, which slides open and Reg enters. Preventer Agent looks down at the short, dinosaurian creature, he can remember when he created him. This creature isn't the real Reg, it is a clone, which he keeps around as a pet.  
  
"It is 6:10, Preventer," says Reg in his usually cheery voice. Preventer Agent just walks by Reg, acting as if he hadn't heard.  
  
"I am aware my pet. Now come, we must go to cloning chamber to check the status of our first creation," replies Preventer Agent, walking down the hall with his hands behind his back. Reg quickly scurries after him, catching up and relaxing into a walk. The two turn around the corner and into another room, filled with computers and other advanced technology and in the center is a giant glass tube.  
  
"Computer! What is the status of the Falken clone?" asks Preventer Agent, taking a seat at his computer terminal, next to another agent dressed exactly like him.  
  
"The clone is completed and awaiting inspection," answers the computer in its usual monotone voice. Preventer Agent smiles at the news and walks up toward the tube.  
  
"Release the clone!" he orders and his underlings rush to complete the command. A few seconds the glass tube rises to the ceiling and Preventer Agent is confronted with an exact duplicate of the moderator Stephen Falken.  
  
"I will serve you till death, my liege," says the clone, giving a brisk salute.  
  
"Excellent, since you are my first human clone I will make you my assistant," says Preventer Agent as he turns to his agents, "Activate cloning process for Member number 8!" The clone steps out of the way as the glass tube comes down and begins to clone another moderator: Krakenhaus. As Preventer Agent leaves the room, he remembers back to when this whole thing started...about six months earlier.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Six Months Ago...  
  
"What do you mean my application has been rejected?!" screamed Preventer Agent, jumping to his feet and startling Lord Maxwell.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you don't have what it is necessary to be a moderator. And I'm also quite sure that Mr. Simmons won't let you buy a forum for your organizaton's perusal," explained Lord Maxwell sternly. This had been about the tenth time Preventer Agent had applied to be appointed as moderator and this was also the tenth time he had been rejected.  
  
"That is exactly what you said last time! Who goes over these applications? I want to speak to your superior!!" demanded Preventer Agent, totally furious that he'd failed to become a moderator again.  
  
"My only superior is Mr. Simmons himself, and new moderators are chosen by a vote. Don't be so dissapointed, you aren't the only one who was rejected," replied Lord Maxwell, trying to calm him down, but it was useless. Preventer Agent looked ready to just tear down the doors to the Moderator's Forum right then and there, even though it was humanly impossible.  
  
"That's it! I've had it! You guys don't want me to moderate, well you're not going to stop me! I'll find some way in there and I'll make myself the ONLY moderator!" yelled Preventer Agent as he stomped out of the office.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Three Months Ago...  
  
On the main street of the UBB, Preventer Agent and Reg sat in a black Ford Explorer across the street from the Moderator's Forum Building.  
  
"Well, its taken some time, but we finally have our ultimate plan ready. Actually its my ultimate plan, you're just an accessory," said Preventer Agent as he grabed his backpack and steped out of the SUV.  
  
"Yes...I know," replied Reg with a slightly depressed tone in his voice. He hoped out of the Explorer after Preventer Agent and closed the door behind them. They quickly crossed the street and entered the building. After passing the sleeping security guards and taking the elevator to the top floor (the fifth), the duo finally reached the door to the Moderator's main office. No one other than a Moderator had ever seen the inside of this room, in fact that was the first time any normal citizen had ever stepped onto that floor uninvited.  
  
"Reg, find the Security Office and shut down the security system," ordered Preventer Agent.  
  
"Ok!" replied Reg as he gave a salute and ran off down the hall. A few minutes later, Preventer Agent watched as the lasers crossing across the door and the light on the hand scanner died away. He took out a C4 and planted it on the door, then ran around the corner and pushed the detonation switch. The entire building shook as the door exploded into a fireball and smoke rushed down the hallway. Preventer Agent regrouped with Reg and walked back to the door...only to find a light dent in it.  
  
"Whoa...that's one tough door. Reg destroy it!" yelled Preventer Agent. Reg immediately pounced at the door and within minutes it was reduced to a pile of metal shreds. Preventer Agent quickly put on his full body armor and steped into the room of the still gawking moderators.  
  
Cocking his MP5, Preventer Agent said, "I told you people three months ago that I would find a way into the Moderator's Forum! Now it has happened! Surrender yourselves and declare me sole moderator or I will shoot every one of you!"  
  
"Reg?" asked WZA as the little reptile stepped out from behind Preventer Agent.  
  
"That's impossible! Reg is right over there!" said Krakenhaus, pointing to the real Reg who laid in the corner of the room.  
  
"This isn't the real Reg you fool! This is a clone that I created to fufill this mission!" answered Preventer Agent. The Reg clone looked at the ground, obviously upset at the news. And the realization had come over Lord Maxwell: Preventer Agent had never told him that he was a clone. At this thought, he could only feel pity for this Reg and hatred toward rebellious Preventer Agent. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Preventer Agent, activating the abilites granted to him.  
  
"Wha...what's happening?!" yelled Preventer Agent as he suddenly began to dematerialize. Before he could do anything, he was gone, to the amazement of the moderators. But immediately they realized what had happened, the resident psychic Lord Maxwell had done it again.  
  
"Good work, Mawell!" said Stephen as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
"I'd better call to get the door fixed," said Krakenhaus as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Wha...where did he go?" asked Reg as his eyes began to well up with tears. Pity once again overcame Lord Maxwell as the clone spoke on the verge of tears. Unlike the real Reg, this once seemed to have the mind of a child, a young Reg.  
  
"Your friend is fine...he is being punished because he broke our door. You can find him at the prison on the other side of town," replied Lord Maxwell. Reg immediately ran from the door and down the hall toward the elevator.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Present...  
  
Preventer Agent enters his private chambers and sits down at his desk. Its at this moment that he realizes that he isn't alone: Reg and his new assistant, the Falken clone, are standing in front of his desk staring at him.  
  
"What do you want?" asks Preventer Agent.  
  
"We were wondering if you had anything for us to do," replies Assistant Falken.  
"No...wait, I want you to complete cloning all of the moderators. Reg will assist you and show you how the main controls work," says Preventer Agent.  
  
"Thank you, sir," replies Assistant Falken, quickly leaving the room. Reg stops just short of the door, turns and bows to Preventer Agent.  
  
"Good night," he says softly and leaves. But Preventer Agent is too absorbed in his own thoughts to pay attention. His new plan must be a success...he will prove himself worthy to Mr. Simmons...failure is no option this time. If he fails he will receive two years in jail instead of two months. Exhausted from the long day, he drifts into sleep on his desk.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
The clones of the seven moderators stand ready at attention, waiting to be inspected by their absolute master: Preventer Agent. As he walks by them, he'd swear that they were the actual moderators. The cloning technology he bought off of the black market worked perfectly. Beside him is Agent Fire, one of his most loyal underlings.  
  
"Excellent, now I can re-enter and take over the Moderation Forum," says Preventer with a smile on his face. He reaches the end of the row and faces his Assistant, the clone of Stephen Falken.  
  
"Did I do a good job, my liege?" he asks.  
  
"A very good job," replies Preventer, taking out his cell phone and dialing Reg's number: 734, "Reg, time."  
  
On the other end of the phone line, Reg replies "It is 3:22 PM, Preventer."  
  
"Excellent. Assistant, take these clones to the heliport and prep them for battle. Fire, tell all assault teams to prepare for our strike at 1800 hours," he orders. Both Assistant Falken and Agent Fire salute and leave to complete their tasks as Preventer returns to his office.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Are you sure he'll try it again? Preventer isn't stupid you know."  
  
"I had a premonition. Anyway, you saw how angry he was when we released him a month ago."  
  
"Yeah, I saw him. But are you sure he'd actually follow through with this plan? What are your sources?"  
  
"I don't need sources. Remember, I'm psychic so I can read other people's minds. It explains who robbed the Blood Bank three weeks ago, Preventer needed the blood in order to clone us."  
  
"So you'll infiltrate his base?"  
  
"Yes, I have to do it now. I sense that he will follow through with his plans tonight."  
  
"Tonight?!"  
  
"About 6:00 PM. All you have to do is land me on the heliport and leave. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"Stephen and I will be in direct contact with you at all times. If you have any reason to believe that you can not succeed, get out. I'll have Mr. Simmons send in the Defense Force to deal with him at that point."  
  
"Got it. Ok, there's the base. Set me down on the helipad."  
  
"Roger."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
On the Helipad...  
  
"Do you all understand the orders I've given you?" asks Assistant Falken, making absolutely sure that all of the Moderator clones know what to do.  
  
"Yes sir! We are to infiltrate the fifth floor of the Moderation Forum Building and assasinate all of the moderators. Afterwards, we will assume their identites and appoint Preventer Agent Maxim Moderator," replies the Zetasphere clone.  
  
"Excellent. Prepare for take off, I must report to the commander," says Assistant Falken as he leaves the Heliport. As the clones board their waiting helicopter, they can hear another approaching. It flies right over them, nears the surface a short distance from them, and drops someone off before quickly leaving. Immediately, they recognize who it is.  
  
"Lord Maxwell!" yells the Krakenhaus clone as he jumps from the helicopter. All of the clones immediate take positions around the helicopter and point their assault rifles at the psychic moderator.  
  
"Open fire!" orders the Terry Horikiri clone. They all fire their Ak-47 assault rifles at Lord Maxwell, but their resistance is futile. He immediately puts his well toned powers to use, reversing all of the bullet's trajectories back into the clones. Almost immediately, the Wing Zero Alpha and Zetasphere clones are killed. The Lord Maxwell clone uses his own psychic abilites to create a shield around him, deflecting any and all bullets.  
  
"Give up! It is useless to try and fight me! Only the clone of myself has a chance at defeating me!" yells Lord Maxwell, trying to coax his opponents into surrender. But it is useless, they continue to fire at him and get shot as their bullets return to them. Soon, after only ten minutes of fighting, only the doppelgangers remain. They try to overpower each other, using their psychic abilites in an attempt to crush their enemy.  
  
"There is only room for one Lord Maxwell!" yells the real Lord Maxwell as he concentrates the full depth of his power onto his clone.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" screams the duplicate as it implodes into a pile of dust. Exhausted, Lord Maxwell collapses to the ground, gasping for breath. His mission still isn't over, now he must stop Preventer Agent from launching the attack. Lord Maxwell stands up and leaves the helipad, looking for Preventer's office.  
  
"My liege, the moderator clones are ready and waiting," reports Assistant Falken. Preventer Agent leans back into his chair. He still can not believe that his plan will finally be launched, he'd had a bad feeling from the beginning that he wouldn't be able to succeed, a feeling he'd brushed off.  
  
"Preventer, both of our assault teams are ready," reports Agent Fire, giving a salute to his commanding officer.  
  
"Excellent. Soon our mission will be a success," says Preventer, just as his door opens and Lord Maxwell enters the room.  
  
"What do you want? Shouldn't you be on the helipad with the other clones?" asks Agent Fire.  
  
"Um...well, my rifle doesn't have any ammo and I forgot where the armory is...so I was wondering if you could tell me where..." stammers Lord Maxwell, holding up one of the empty Ak-47's.  
  
"How could you forget where the armory is? You have the layout of the building planted into your brain. I did this when I cloned you," replies Preventer Agent. Sweat begins to bead on Lord Maxwell's head.  
  
"Ah..." is all he can think of to say. Preventer immediately stands at his desk.  
  
"Assistant! I want a DNA sample from him now! If there is a flaw like this in all of the clones I'll have to cancel the operation and start over again," he yells.   
  
"Yes, my liege," replies the clone. Assistant Falken takes a siringe from his white lab coat pocket and extracts some blood from Lord Maxwell. He passes the canister to Preventer, who sticks it into the blood analyzer and reads the results on the monitor of his computer. His head immediately cocks up and looks straight at Lord Maxwell.  
  
"This man is the real Lord Maxwell!" he yells.  
  
"That's right. I've been sent by the moderators to stop your "takeover". Take a look at the clones you no longer have," replies Lord Maxwell. Preventer quickly presses the button to activate the security camera on the helipad and stares at the smoldering remains of his clones.  
  
"No!" yells Preventer Agent as Agent Fire points his 9mm handgun at Lord Maxwell. But before he can fire, Lord Maxwell uses his powers to throw him into the wall. Then Reg comes up from behind, grabbing his neck and threatening to slit Maxwell's throat with one of his claws.  
  
"Get off of me, Reg!" yells Lord Maxwell as he grabs Reg's arm and throws him into Preventer's desk. Preventer and Assistant Falken have already taken shelter behind the desk.  
  
"Taro team! Leo team! We have an intruder! Get up here now!!" frantically orders Preventer.  
  
"Sorry, but your men are now under arrest," replies the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"DHD?" whispers Preventer Agent as the realization comes over him that he'd lost. Lord Maxwell activates his watch communicator and switches to frequency 5.82.  
  
"Maxwell to Falken. I have Preventer Agent, Agent Fire, and your clone in my custody. Send DHD up here to pick them up," he says.  
  
"Roger, DHD is on his way now," replies Falken.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A short time later...  
  
Preventer Agent and Assistant Falken ride in the back of the armored prision car on the way to GP Prison F, the most secure prison in the UBB.  
  
"They will regret this," mumbles Preventer.  
  
"Yeah, no one sends us to prison and gets away with it!" replies Assistant Falken. Preventer raises an eyebrow at the statement.  
  
"Us? You got it wrong. No one sends me to prison. I'm the backbone of the organization, you're expendable," says Preventer.  
  
"What?" says Assistant Falken, shocked at what Preventer had said.  
  
"The only difference between you and the other clones is that you were the first one. That is why I made you my assistant, I did the same thing to Reg," continues Preventer, ignoring what his Assistant had said. For the rest of the ride to GP Prison F, there is only silence.  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
The Misc. Forum Café, one week later...  
  
Pkmatrix takes another sip of his cappucino and takes a look at the newspaper he just bought. In bold letters on the front page are the words: 'Moderators Put Down Attempted Coup'. This had been big news in the UBB for about a week now, how the Preventer organization had tried to overthrow the Moderators for some unknown reason. Pkmatrix, though, is sick of this story.  
  
"Of course they make the coup a front page story, even though its old news by now, and don't even bother to print my reports on the internal structure of the internet!" he complains silently. Despite being a well-known data analyst for UBB Research Center, no pays any attention to him. Suddenly, Pkmatrix feels someone tap on his shoulder.  
  
"May I speak to you for a moment, Mr. Matrix?" he can hear a voice ask. Pkmatrix turns to look at the tall young man, about 17, wearing a black trenchcoat and dark sunglasses.  
  
"Hey...who are you? I've never seen you before," asks Pkmatrix.  
  
"I believe you have," replies the mysterious member.  
  
"Huh?" says Pkmatrix, confused by this man's answer. The mysterious member smiles at Pkmatrix's confusion.  
  
"I have a business proposition for you..." replies the mysterious member, extending his hand, "...partner?"  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
UBB Research Center...  
  
Preventer Agent's Reg is escorted down the hall into the office of the Research Center president: Red Comet. Besides being a major presence at Technology seminars around the UBB, Red Comet is also head of Research, having been appointed to that position by Mr. Simmons himself. As Reg walks into the room, he finds Red Comet looking over a report handed in by another Research Center staff member, Lord Satorious. He looks up and sees the clone, quickly remembering the favor that Stephen had asked of him.  
  
"So you are the Reg clone?" asks Red Comet, standing up from his desk chair.  
  
"Well...um...yeah," replies Reg, apparently a bit shy. Nothing like the real Reg, who wouldn't have waited so quietly for Red Comet to finish.  
  
"Lord Maxwell was right, you do not act like real Reg," thinks Red Comet out loud as he looks over the red dinosaurian. Physically, this Reg looks exactly like the real Reg, from his fin-ear size to shade of red. They even have the same eyes.  
  
"I do?" asks Reg, feeling a bit more comfortable now. He hadn't seen Preventer since the fight in the office, in fact, he's a bit confused as to why he wasn't sent to prison with his master.  
  
"Yes, you do. In fact, if I didn't know beforehand I would've thought you were the real Reg," replies Red Comet, taking a siringe from a nearby drawer. As Red Comet moves closer to Reg, the creature takes a step back.  
  
"What's that?" he asks, pointing at the siringe.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to take a little bit of blood. Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little bit," answers Red Comet as he extracts some blood from Reg's arm.  
  
"I hate needles," says Reg, rubbing his arm. Red Comet walks over to the DNA analyzer and inserts the canister of blood. After activating the machine and typing in a few commands on the computer, the results of the scan are printed. Red Comet's eyes go wide at the results.  
  
"According to this...you do NOT have the same DNA structure as the real Reg!" exclaims Red Comet.  
  
"What does that mean?" asks Reg innocently, a bit confused at what Red Comet had said.  
  
"This means you are not a clone of Reg...on a physical level you are identical to Reg, but on the mental and genetic levels you are a totally different creature. I think my testing of the original Reg's DNA may have fouled it up somehow since your DNA seems to be flawless," explains Red Comet, then a thought comes to his mind, "Have you ever met the original Reg?"  
  
"No...I haven't," replies Reg.  
  
"Would you like to meet him?" asks Red Comet. Reg is floored by the question, he'd never even thought about it before. To him, he was the only him and that was that. But...to meet the real Reg...its like meeting his long-lost father. Slowly, Reg nods his head in aggreement. It is time to meet himself...to meet the true Reg.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Misc. Forum Café...  
  
After shaking Pkmatrix's hand, the mysterious member sits down in the other chair. He moves his long blonde hair out of his face as Pkmatrix waits for his self-proclaimed 'partner' to explain.  
  
"I'd like you to explain this 'business proposition' you have for me," says Pkmatrix, taking another sip of cappucino.  
  
"I'm quite that you are familiar with the Omniuniversal Theory," he replies.  
  
"Of course, the concept that anything we imagine happens in another universe," says Pkmatrix.  
  
"Well, pertaining to that theory, I have found a way to prove it," replies the mysterious member with a smirk.  
  
"What? How?" asks Pkmatrix excitedly. This sort of thing would be hailed as the find of the century, the ability to finally meet people who'd been deemed 'fictional'. The mysterious member places a small white card on the table and pushes it to Pkmatrix.  
  
"Go to this address and I will reveal everything. Be sure to come alone, I only want you to see this," replies the mysterious member. He quickly stands up and walks off into the crowd, leaving Pkmatrix staring at the card and a question in his mind:  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
GP Prison F...  
  
"Let me out of here! I don't belong here! I will get you people for this!!" yells Preventer Agent from his cell, the only one filled in the maximum security bloc. The single guard, a tall and muscular man, walks over to the cell.  
  
"Shut up or I'll inject you with sedative again!" yells the Guard. Not wanting to be injected again, Preventer walks over to the corner and sits there staring at the guard. Suddenly, a vent falls off and lands right in front of the Guard's desk.  
  
"Huh?" says the Guard as he stands up to investigate. Without warning, he suddenly flies across the room and into a concrete wall.  
  
"What the..." says Preventer Agent, standing up to get a better view. The room is totally quiet...and he can hear someone walking. The keys for the cell float into the lock and turn, opening the cell door. In the doorway, a figure slowly materializes, the mysterious member!  
  
"Who are you?" asks Preventer Agent.  
  
"I am here to offer a business proposition," replies the mysterious member.  
  
"What kind of proposition?" asks Preventer with a smirk.  
  
"One of which you will be most pleased. Here, put this on," he replies, handing Preventer an odd-looking vest. Preventer quickly puts it on and almost immediately becomes invisible.  
  
"Amazing!" exclaims Preventer.  
  
"Follow me, I'm sure you'll agree to the terms of the deal..." says the mysterious member as the two swiftly make their escape.  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
A sewer tunnel underneath the UBB...  
  
Preventer Agent and his new 'partner', a mysterious man who has yet to reveal his name, continue walking through the sewers. Preventer Agent looks up from studying his cloaking vest, long since deactivated.  
  
"I bet everyone is going insane right about now, knowing that I have escaped. Revenge will be so sweet..." says Preventer, " Wait a minute...did you rescue my assistant also?"  
  
"The clone? It would only stand in the way of our objectives. Soon, we will be at my laboratory and the plan will begin," replies the mysterious member. A splash is heard directly behind the two, who quickly spin around to see an unexpected face.  
  
"Agent Fire!" exclaims Preventer, glad to see his good friend again.  
  
"How did you get down here? Weren't you being held at the Defense Force Hospital?" asks the mysterious member.  
  
"Yes, I was being held, but the Moderators thought my condition was much more serious than it really is. It was no problem escaping the hospital and tracking you down, Preventer," replies Agent Fire, "Who is that?"  
  
"Oh this is...um...what IS your name?" asks Preventer. The mysterious member just turns and continues walking the way they had before.  
  
"My name is not important right now. I will tell you when the time is ready," he answers.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Moderation Forum Building...  
  
The real Reg sits impatiently in the conference room, on the other side of the fifth floor, waiting for this 'clone' of his. He'd first heard about it from Wing Zero Alpha about three months ago and didn't think much of it. But now...the Moderators want him to meet his clone.  
  
"This is going to be a strange day..." whispers Reg as the door to the conference room opens. It is not his clone.  
  
"Hi Reg, they just got here...they'll be up in a few minutes," says Stephen, taking a seat at the other end of the table.  
  
"I'm not sure how this is going to turn out...how I will react," thinks Reg out load, "You don't know what its like to wait for something like this."  
  
"Actually, I do," replies Stephen. Reg looks across the table toward the Moderator. Stephen was the first Moderator ever appointed by Mr. Simmons, so he had some influence over the others. He was also one of the first humans Reg had ever met.  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Reg.  
  
"Preventer Agent had cloned all of us, not only you. The thing is...my clone is the only one that had survived the raid on the Preventer HQ. I'm also anxious about meeting him," he replies.  
  
"I see...so we're both in the same boat, eh?" says Reg, smiling a little. Stephen returns the smile, just as there is another knock at the door.  
  
"We're here...um...he's a bit shy..." says Red Comet as he walks through the door. Slowly, the Reg clone walks through the door and the two Regs just stand there staring at eachother.  
  
"Maybe we should give them some privacy..." suggests Stephen, quickly walking out the door.  
  
"Right," agrees Red Comet, closing the door behind him. The two Regs are now alone, and neither can think of anything to say.  
  
"Well...I guess I should just say Hi..." says the real Reg, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"DADDY!" yells the Reg clone, jumping onto Reg and giving him a very tight hug, startling him. Not quite sure what to do, Reg returns the hug.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
An alley just off of 72nd Street...  
  
Pkmatrix walks past the garbage dumpster and reads the address on the door. Checking with the card the mysterious member gave him in the café, he confirms it.  
  
"It looks like this is the place," says Pkmatrix, knocking on the metal door on the side of the warehouse. A slit in the door opens and two eyes stare out from within.  
  
"Pkmatrix? What are you doing here?" asks the voice.  
  
"I was invited by...um...I don't know his name but he gave me this card," replies Pkmatrix, showing the white card he'd been given. From inside, Pkmatrix can hear another voice, which he recognizes as the mysterious member's.  
  
"Let him in! He is another of my 'partners'," says the mysterious member. The slit in the door closes and the door opens to reveal...  
  
"Preventer Agent! You're supposed to be in prison!" yells Pkmatrix, surprised at seeing the rebel here. But his surprise of seeing Preventer here is quickly turned into awe as he takes a look inside. The room is enormous, probably taking up most of the warehouse. Huge computers, probably the most powerful ever built, and organic-like machines line the room. In the center is a small platform with two glass tubes with doors in them.  
  
"How do you like it, Mr. Matrix? Welcome to my laboratory...the most advanced in the entire world!" says the mysterious member, who is sitting at a control console typing away.  
  
"This...is..." stammers Pkmatrix, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"...Impossible? I think not," finishes the mysterious member, standing up from the computer.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Pkmatrix, wanting to know the name of this genius, an envious look in his eye.  
  
"I'd like to know that myself," says Preventer as he closes the door and bolts all of the locks. Pkmatrix turns to Preventer, he's finding one surprise after another today.  
  
"He didn't tell you?" asks Pkmatrix.   
  
"No, he didn't," replies Preventer. The mysterious member, more or less ignoring the question, walks over to another computer and types away some more.  
  
"I will tell you soon, that is not important right now. All three of you have qualites that are necessary for this...experiment," he answers.  
  
"...Three?" says Pkmatrix.  
  
"You, Preventer Agent, and Agent Fire are the only people other than me who know of this experiment," replies the mysterious member, sitting in the chair and turning to them.  
  
"Agent Fire? Second in command of the Preventer Organization? Isn't he being held at the Defense Force Hospital?" asks Pkmatrix.  
  
"No...he escaped. He is out getting something for me...a necessary asset," replies the mysterious member, a small grin stretching across his face.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Moderation Forum Building...  
  
"What do you mean he escaped?! How long ago?!" yells Krakenhaus into the phone.  
  
"We're not sure, sir. A good guess would be about three to six hours ago," replies the Warden, calm for the fact that Krakenhaus is still in the city and the prison isn't.  
  
"What the hell were you people doing over there?! Find him...NOW!!" orders Krakenhaus, slamming the phone back down on the reciever. He takes a deep breath, he must calm himself down. He was just about to leave for the day when he got the call from the warden, now the moderator is probably going to be stuck in the office for the rest of the night. Krakenhaus looked out the window at the shimmering lights of the UBB. Its Friday night, most of the people are out having fun. It was times like this when he wished that he could just make problems dissapear with a mere thought, like Lord Maxwell. Krakenhaus can hear the door open behind him and someone walk in.  
  
"Krakenhaus...I thought you went home already," says Stephen, a bit surprised that his colleague is still here.  
  
"I just got a call from GP Prison F. Preventer escaped," replies Krakenhaus, turning to Stephen and Reg, who was standing behind him.  
  
"What? How could he..." says Stephen, taken by surprise, "GP Prison F is the most secure prison we've got! No one could escape that..."  
  
"...Unless they had help. We already know that Preventer had connections within the underworld. Its possible that one of his 'friends' snuck him out...he might be on the internet by now," replies Krakehaus, sitting in his chair and rubbing his temples.  
  
"This is serious...what could they be planning? Preventer still wants to be a Moderator...maybe he's planning something even more drastic than before," says Reg, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Even though he isn't a Moderator, the moderators themselves consider him one. Just at that moment, Stephen's cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is he. What?! Oh god...is he all right? Thank goodness...I'll be sure to inform the others...bye," says Stephen.  
  
"What is it?" asks Krakenhaus as Stephen puts away his cell phone.  
  
"Agent Fire has also escaped...and someone attacked Red Comet after he left here," replies Stephen.  
  
"What?!" says Reg, his eyes going wide.  
  
"Is he all right?" asks Krakenhaus.  
  
"He's fine...but whoever attacked him has kidnapped Reg's clone," replies Stephen. Suddenly, Reg punches the wall and puts a huge crack in it as tears begin to form in his eyes.  
  
"What was I thinking?! Why didn't I go with them?! I should've known that Preventer would want him back...," says Reg before breaking down into sobs. Stephen and Krakenhaus can find nothing to say to calm Reg down...after the two had met, the real Reg sort of accepted the clone as his son. Now...  
  
"This is bad...VERY bad..." whispers Krakenhaus, rubbing his temples some more.  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
The Mysterious Member's Lab...  
  
"And that's the full story of Reg's first appearance," says Pkmatrix, taking another sip of his coffee. After Pkmatrix had arrived, their mysterious 'partner' had no use for them yet, so they just sat down and started talking. They each had a passing knowledge of eachother, basically what they heard of eachother on the news.  
  
"I never knew Red Dragon had so much to do with it," replies Preventer, who'd been listening to Pkmatrix's explanation of what happened. After the real Reg had first appeared about a year ago, Pkmatrix had been part of the team that examined Reg's structure. Sadly, though, that same team accidentally fouled up Reg's genetic structure, preventing them from creating an anti-virus in case of a second Reg.  
  
"Yeah, well, I still can't explain why they had such a bond. Or why it suddenly broke after Reg was reduced to his current state. What is a bit more surprising is how close Reg is to Stephen," says Pkmatrix, putting down his coffee.  
  
"Do you know any of the Moderators?" asks Preventer, a bit curious.  
  
"Not really...I've met them, but I don't really know them," replies Pkmatrix. Suddenly, there are three loud bangs at the lab door.  
  
"Oh good, Fire is back," says Preventer, running to the door and letting him in. It had started raining a short while earlier, so when Agent Fire walks in he is soaking wet. So is the thing he is carrying in his arms.  
  
"...REG?!" says Pkmatrix, yet another surprise to add to the list.  
  
"That is not the real Reg, Mr. Matrix. It is a clone created by Preventer Agent to help him defeat the moderators," says the mysterious member, who is now double checking all of the equipment.  
  
"You cloned Reg? Wait...I remember hearing something about that while at the Research Center today," says Pkmatrix, walking over to get a closer look, "Red Comet gave him a physical and found that he is mentally and genetically younger than the other Reg."  
  
"What do you mean he is genetically different?" asks the mysterious member, suddenly taking an intrest in the group.  
  
"According to what I heard, this Reg has a perfect genetic structure. Like the original Reg before we accidentally fouled it up," replies Pkmatrix, looking over the sleeping Reg to make sure he is all right.  
  
"Oh...I see," says the mysterious member, who then thinks to himself, "Perfect." Preventer Agent, though, seems to not to care at all that his Reg had been returned to him.  
  
"Why did you have Fire get that pathetic thing? My Assistant is more useful than him!" complains Preventer as he sits back into his seat. Pkmatrix can only give him a scornful look.  
  
'You created him...how could you say that?' thinks Pkmatrix as Fire carries Reg to their mysterious 'partner'.  
  
"Put him down in there," he says, pointing at a door on the far side of the room, "then come back in here. All of the preparations are complete."  
  
"We're going to use your machine now? Great...I have to see the results of this!" says Pkmatrix, walking toward the glass tubes in the center of the room.  
  
"You are not going to the other worlds, Pkmatrix. Preventer Agent and Agent Fire will do that. I want you to stay here and help me run the machinery," says the mysterious member. Fire walks back from the room and heads toward Preventer, who is still sitting at the table.  
  
"Preventer...why the hell do you treat him like that?" asks Agent Fire.  
  
"Treat who like what?" asks Preventer with little intrest as he takes a bite out of a bagel.  
  
"You know damn well who I'm talking about!" yells Fire, drawing the attention of Pkmatrix.  
  
"Oh...Reg," replies Preventer, acting as if he is recalling a long forgotten memory.  
  
"Yes, why do you treat him like he doesn't even exist?" asks Fire in an annoyed tone. He is getting tired of asking the same thing over and over. All Pkmatrix can do is watch the scene unfold as their mysterious partner just types away on the computer.  
  
"He's just a clone...not even a human clone. Besides that he has absolutely no strategic use, Reg is totally worthless. I'm not even sure why I've kept him around this long," replies Preventer, drinking some more coffee. Fire can't figure out what to make of his friend's answer...is his friend really this cold?  
  
"Now that your little drama has concluded, it is time for some work to be done. Preventer Agent, Agent Fire, take these," says the mysterious member, walking over to the two and handing them Palm Pilots.  
  
"What are these for?" asks Preventer, turning it on.  
  
"You two are going to be the first humans to ever travel between two universes. Step into the tubes in the center of the lab while Pkmatrix and I activate the machine," he replies, walking back over to his computer console, while Pkmatrix sits at another on the far side of the lab. The two follow their instructions, stepping inside of the tubes, whose doors quickly shut behind them.  
  
"After you arrive in the next universe, you are to follow Instruction A. Is that clear?" asks the mysterious member. Both men nod their heads in agreement, then the mysterious member hits enter on his keyboard. The tube is suddenly filled with a bright white light and the two Agents are gone.  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
After Colony 197  
Lagrange Point 1 Colony Cluster...  
  
There is a bright flash of light among the trees and two figures appear: Preventer Agent and Agent Fire. Both of them are dazed from the sudden speed of the trip, but they had done it. Now the are the first humans to ever travel between universes.  
  
"Ugh...my eyes..." moans Preventer, shaking his head.  
  
"Did we make it?" asks Fire, squinting his eyes in a vain attempt to see. But all he can make out are the outlines of trees.  
  
"I...I think we did it!" he yells with a cheer. Preventer, now regaining more of his own sight, also joins in the celebration. After the two spend about ten minutes congratulating eachother on not being lost on the way, Preventer turns his attention to his Palm Pilot.  
  
"You know what? Our 'partner' didn't tell us where we were going before we left the UBB. Maybe it says something in here," says Preventer, checking out the files on the hand-held computer. Most of them, as it turns out, are either encrypted or password protected...except one.  
  
"Try that," says Fire, pointing a file called 'C:/PROGRAM/INS=A.TXT'. Preventer does so and finally finds their instructions on what to do.  
  
"Whoa...according to this file our first destination is supposed to be the year 197 of the After Colony era. And we are supposed to..." says Preventer, trailing off at the end.  
  
"...Capture Gundam pilot Heero Yui," finishes Fire.  
  
"Well, at least he gave us a schedule of where Heero is and when. But how did he know if we are the first ones to come from our world?" asks Preventer, looking up at Fire, who is already walking towards the road in the distance.  
  
"We'll worry about that later. Now, lets find Heero," replies Fire as his friend runs to catch up.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
GP Prison F Mental Ward...  
  
"NO! STAY AWAY!!!" yells Assistant Falken, trying to run away from the demons...the demons of his fallen brothers.  
  
"You should have died with us, Falken..." moans the bloody spectre of Krakenhaus, walking closer to the cloned moderator.  
  
"It was your destiny..." continues DHD, part of his head missing and his blood still flowing down with chunks of skull.  
  
"Please...don't come any closer..." whimpers Assistant Falken, falling on his knees with tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Let us release your pain..." moans the ghost of the Lord Maxwell clone, his voice being the only thing giving away his identity since his body is burned beyond recognition. All of the ghosts slowly limp closer to Falken...closer...closer...  
  
"AHH!!" screams Assistant Falken, sweat going down his face as he looks around the dark, padded room. As he collects himself, he recalls what had happened and the rage overcomes him again. And yet again, he stands and starts yelling...yelling for Preventer to appear...yelling for the ghosts to leave him alone...yelling to get the hell out.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"How long has he been like this?" asks the masked man, dressed in a black suit  
  
"According to the doctors, for about five days. He keeps blaming Preventer for everything and demands that the doctors make the 'ghosts of his brothers' leave him alone." replies a similarly dressed and masked man, although this one is about two inches shorter.  
  
"Shall we go in?" asks a third man in black, opening the door to Assistant Falken's cell. The three the masked men walk into the cell as the clone glares at them with angry eyes.  
  
"You were Preventer Agent's Assistant...we can help you Stephen," says the second masked man, standing in between the other two.  
  
"Leave me alone you Bastard! I won't let you betray me! Fuck you!!" yells Assistant Falken, sitting in the corner of the room, but still glaring at the 'intruders'. Slowly, the second masked man releases the strap around his mask and removes it to reveal...Republic!  
  
"Hear me out...we can help eachother," he replies in a calm, almost caring voice. Some of the anger can visibly leave the clone as he becomes more calm.  
  
"You can get me out of this hell hole? So I can seek revenge against that bastard...my creator?" asks Falken.  
  
"We all want the S.O.B. gone. Everyone knows what he tried to do to the UBB and we have to make sure that he never tries that again. We don't know what he's planning now, but someone like Preventer is too dangerous to let loose on the outside world," says Republic, fixing his tie.  
  
"I..I don't get it. Who are you people?" asks Falken, now totally under Republic's sway.  
  
"Who we are isn't your business...not yet. You'll find out all you want, only if you help us eliminate Preventer," says Republic, he'd just completed the plan. The clone has just received an offer he can not refuse.  
  
"Yes...of course. All in the name of revenge," replies Assistant Falken, agreeing to be a pawn in a secret organization once again.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After Colony 197  
Lagrange Point 1 Colony Cluster...  
  
Despite the war being over for a year and a half now, Heero still can not shake some of his old habits. One of those habits happens to be detection, to be able to know when he is watched and how to eliminate the spies. Even as he continues typing up the report for his Colonial History class on the laptop, he watches them just as they are watching him. There are two of them, they'd been discreetly monitoring him for at least an hour now. Two plans of action arise: he can either shake them or eliminate them. Losing them in the crowd might be the best bet, no one would suspect his past then.  
  
"He's moving," says Fire as Heero closes his laptop and walks across the street from the outdoor café into the Library.  
  
"Don't lose him," replies Preventer as they stand up and follow. The walk across the street and enter the large building, part of the Colony's College campus. As the two walk inside the strangely vacant library, they find no sign of Heero even being inside.  
  
"Ok...this is creepy," whispers Fire as they quietly walk down the silent aile. Suddenly, Preventer stops and grabs a hold of Fire's shoulder.  
  
"Quiet..." whispers Preventer and the everything becomes dead silent. Silent, that is, except for the extremely soft sound of someone breathing. The two slowly look up to find...  
  
"Heero!" exclaims Fire as the Gundam pilot leaps down and kicks Preventer in the gut. Fire immediately tackles him and the two begin rolling on the ground in a wrestling match.  
  
"Get off of me!" yells Heero, kicking Fire away from him and making a run for the exit. Preventer and Fire give chase, Preventer pulling out his Berreta 9mm handgun and firing at the exit in order to change Heero's course. The pilot dives behind the checkout desk and returns fire with his gun.  
  
"Dive!" yells Preventer, as he dives behind a bookcase. And once again there is quiet as Heero reloads his gun.  
  
"What do you want from me?" yells Heero, cocking his gun.  
  
"I want to use your ability as a pilot to help me get revenge against the leaders of my home, the Moderators," replies Preventer, silently crawling from his hiding place and heading towards Heero's position.  
  
"Moderators? I'm not a soldier anymore, so leave me alone!" yells Heero, standing to fire his gun, only to have it knocked away by Preventer. Heero returns the favor, jumping atop the desk and kicking Preventer in the face, sending him flying into a nearby table. As Preventer's vision clears, Heero jumps from the desk and tries to kick him again, but Preventer is just barely able to roll out of the way. Preventer quicky jumps back up and connects a solid right hook to Heero's face, sending the pilot reeling. Pressing the advantage, Preventer knees him in the gut and knocks him to the floor, only to have his feet knocked from underneath him. Heero tries to get back up, but Preventer tackles him back to the floor.  
  
"I'm not going to let you escape, Heero!" yells Preventer, just as Heero elbows him in the face. Heero stands up and heads for the door, only to find himself staring down the barrell of another gun: Fire's.  
  
"Don't move an inch or I'll blow your freakin' head off," says Fire, in an annoyed yet calm voice, "Preventer, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," replies Preventer as he wipes some of the blood from his cut lip.  
  
"Let's get out of here, activate the beacon," says Fire, making sure Heero doesn't try to make a break for the door again. Preventer pulls out his Palm Pilot, which is now a little scuffed from the fight, and activates the homing beacon used to signal the completion of the mission. Within moments, there is a flash and the three men dissapear from that world.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Route 0079, a short distance away from GP Prison F...  
  
Three black Nissan Gloria supersedans drive northwest back toward the city from GP Prison F along the sparsely used highway. In the first sedan are Republic and his two masked companions, who are discussing the next plan of action. In the second is Assistant Falken and several Agents. The third sedan is just agents.  
  
"...Yes, I understand that he was expendable to Preventer Agent, but he can be useful to us, even after this mission," says Republic, who is driving the sedan, to the first masked man.  
  
"I can't have anyone like him in my organization for any longer than necessary. Remember, he is a damned clone! How can I allow TWO Falkens? You get rid of him when this is over," the masked man replies, sitting in the passenger's seat beside Republic. The other masked man, who is sitting in the back seat, removes his mask and reveals himself to be...Stephen!  
  
"He was mistreated by Preventer Agent. Its possible that he had access to Preventer's previous and current plans. We need all the help we can get ensure the safety of Gundam Project. As for the fact he is my clone, it doesn't mean that he isn't useful elsewhere around here," says Stephen. The remaining masked man crosses his arms in annoyance.  
  
"Hmph. We'll try it your way. For now," he replies in a defeat tone.  
  
"Thank you...you know, you can take the mask off. I know damn well who you are," says Republic, reverting his attention to the road. The masked man takes off his mask and finally reveals himself. It is Administrator Mark Simmons, leader of this powerful web-nation.  
  
"Whether or not the damn clone lives, we will make sure that Preventer Agent is defeated once and for all," replies Mark. The black Nissians speed away toward the city, they must find out what Preventer is up to or Gundam Project will be engulfed in war.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"The pieces are moving into place and I will soon have checkmate," whispers the mysterious member.  



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
The Mysterious Member's Lab...  
  
Pkmatrix squints his eyes as the laboratory is lit up with a bright flash of light, signaling the return of Preventer Agent and his friend. He notices a third person with them...  
  
"We brought a little souvenir with us," says Preventer, wiping some blood from his cut lip. Standing behind him is the infamous pilot of Gundam Wing Zero: Heero Yui, and Agent Fire, who is holding a gun to his head.  
  
"Very good, Preventer. I see that you were the perfect choice for this... 'experiment'," says the mysterious member, sitting at his computer on the other side of the lab.  
  
"You guys chose HIM as the objective?!" yells Pkmatrix, in a virtual state of shock, "Do you realize how much chaos you may have done to that timeline?!"  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Matrix. I ensured no harm came to the After Colony timeline, our two agents were sent to AC197. Besides, we will return Heero to his world as soon as the experiment is complete," replies the mysterious member, a smirk on his face.  
  
"...Experiment?" asks Heero, still a bit confused at the situation, but quickly grasping the concept of what's happened.  
  
"Yes, this is an 'experiment' of a new technology, an Omniuniversal Teleporter as I would like to refer to it," their mysterious friend replies, "Agent Fire, bring Mr. Yui to me." Agent Fire does as he's told, as does Heero, who knows that there is no reason to resist being that these people are the only ones who know how to send him back. Heero steps onto a slightly raised platform near where the mysterious member is sitting and suddenly passes out.  
  
"Wha...?" says Fire, taking a step back from the platform.  
  
"He is fine, I have a special kind of energy passing through that area that will cause any human to pass out," says the mysterious member, pushing a button on his keyboard. He then casually walks over to where Heero lies, placing a curved metal object behind his ear, which easily latches on to the skin.  
  
"What's that?" asks Fire, putting his gun back in its holster.  
  
"A device that will allow us to control the pilot. As long as it remains activated, he will be under our control," replies the mysterious member, sitting back at his computer. Preventer, a bit tired from his fight with Heero, walks over to the table he and Pkmatrix had been sitting at earlier. Then, he hears a vaguely familiar noise...like that of claws tapping on a hard surface.  
  
"Hello, Preventer," says a familiar voice, but in a totally unknown tone. Preventer spins around in order to make sure that its the same person.  
  
"Reg...," replies Preventer. Reg, despite the short amount of time while he was away, had totally changed. Now his face seemed hardened, like that of an experienced and calculating soldier.  
  
"What, no hello for your first creation? Why am I not surprised," says Reg, giving him a look that gave him a chill and with the voice of one who'd just gone insane.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You don't look right," says Preventer, actually caring about Reg's condition for once.  
  
"Oh, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is perfectly fine," replies Reg, giving his creator a devilish grin before walking into another room. Preventer could feel an urge to go after him, but two things stopped him: the fear of being attacked by a deranged clone and the fact that Reg is pathetically useless. But still, he could tell something was wrong and just had an urge to help.  
  
"Preventer, are you ok?" asks Pkmatrix, watching from his computer terminal. Preventer, his thoughts still on Reg, just silently nods and sits back down in his seat.   
  
"What happened to him?" asks Preventer.  
  
"He woke up like that...maybe he heard what you said when Agent Fire brought him here," replies Pkmatrix. And that only made Preventer feel even more guilty.  
  
'I shouldn't have said that,' thinks Preventer, looking in the direction Reg had walked off in, still considering going after him. Back on the other side of the lab, Fire watches as the mysterious member vigorously types on his computer.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what you're doing?" asks Fire, a little bit more than surprised at his typing abilites.  
  
"I am reprogramming the supercomputer for the second test," replies the mysterious member, trying to pay attention to what he's doing.  
  
"And where would that be?" asks Fire, walking a bit closer.  
  
"Universal Century year 0081," he replies, hitting the enter button in order to complete the reprogramming, "Get back in the tubes so we can begin test 02!" Both Preventer and Fire walk back into the tubes in the center of the room. In yet another flash of golden light, the two agents dissapear.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Simmons Estate Conference Room...  
  
"Ok, I've called you all here today in order to address the serious situation which has come to my attention," says Mark, sitting at the end of the table.  
  
"As all of you should know, Preventer Agent and his accomplice Agent Fire escaped last night. All of you are here to try and figure out how to solve this problem," explains Republic, his arms crossed, sitting next to Mark on his right. All of the moderators: Stephen, Krakenhaus, Lord Maxwell, Terry Horikiri, Zetasphere, WZA, and DHD, give Republic an surprised yet annoyed look.  
  
"Will you please explain why WE have to deal with every single crisis? If I remember correctly, YOUR department is supposed to deal with major threats to security," says WZA.  
  
"The Intelligence Bureau deals with threats before they emerge. We are looking for an escaped prisoner, so I believe this fall under your jurisdiction," replies Republic, looking harshly at the Moderator.  
  
"As if the Intelligence Bureau has even done that!" says Terry criticizingly.  
  
"We have also prevented major security crisises, remember the Pyrus Incident?" asks Republic.  
  
"Remember the Reg Incident?" replies Terry.  
  
"Ok, stop it. We're here to figure out how to stop Preventer, not criticize eachother's departments. Republic, do you have any new Intel on Preventer's location?" asks Stephen.  
  
"According to our spies stationed in West Misc. District, an unnamed individual is rumored to have recruited them as henchmen. He is also believed to have ordered the Reg clone's kidnapping, for what reason we can only guess," replies Republic, taking a photograph from a folder and handing it to Zetasphere, "That is a picture of this 'mysterious member'. We have no idea what he's planning, since the only other rumor about him has to be totally false."  
  
"What makes you think that?" asks Krakenhaus, taking the photo then handing it to Lord Maxwell.  
  
"The rumor is that this Mysterious Member has access to a machine that can teleport you to alternate universes...that is utterly ridiculous," replies Republic.  
  
"Not if he is working with the other person in this photo," says Lord Maxwell.  
  
"Who is it?" asks Stephen, taking the photo from him. His eyes go wide at the sight.  
  
"That is Pkmatrix, a data analyst for the Research Center. He was on the team that examined Reg almost two years ago and has been studying the structure of the Internet itself. If he is working with Preventer, then we may be in serious trouble," explains Lord Maxwell ominously.  
  
"Wait, do you mean that this Mysterious Member may have gotten access to top secret files from the Research Center? How high a clearance does Pkmatrix have?" asks Terry.  
  
"Level B...but that's still enough to develop high end weaponry," says Krakenhaus.  
  
"Mobile Suits, Beam Weapons, Weapons of Mass-Destruction...how did we get into this mess?" says Mark, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"I've already assigned one of my Agents to investigate this mystery man further," says Republic, going through his papers.  
  
"Who?" asks Zetasphere, looking over his shoulder at the top secret files.  
  
"Bladed Edge," replies Republic.  
  
"Only one Agent?" yells Stephen, "Are you losing it?!"  
  
"Just deal with it, he's one of the Bureau's best agents. It was he who stopped Pyrus two and a half years ago, so just be glad I put anyone at all on this. My department is seriously undermanned, we're just barely able to keep track of all the Underworld Organizations!" Republic yells back. But before Stephen can yell back, Republic's cell phone rings.  
  
"Yes...What?! Dammit, stop him before he does something drastic!" yells Republic.  
  
"What's going on?" asks Mark, hoping it wasn't as serious as it sounded.  
  
"Stephen's clone attacked his guard and took the gun. He overheard someone talk about the mysterious member and Preventer, so they think he may be going after them," says Republic, getting out of his seat and heading for the door.  
  
"How long ago?" asks Stephen.  
  
"Half an hour ago," answers Republic, rushing out the door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A Mobile Suit Hangar, Underneath the Mysterious Member's Lab...  
  
"Heh heh heh...now I have one of my soldiers ready," says the mysterious member, watching as the now hypnotized Heero makes adjustments to his mobile suit.  
  
"Soon, I will have all four of them and nothing will stand in our way. Isn't that right, my pet?" continues the mysterious member, looking behind him. From out of the shadows steps, a sadistic look on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, my master. Soon we will both get what we want...what we deserve. I will get revenge against that bastard who created me," replies Reg, walking up next to his new master.  
  
"...And I will finally claim what is rightfully mine, Gundam Project itself!"  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
Von Braun City, Luna  
Universal Century 0081...  
  
"Fire, this is Preventer, I've spotted the target," says Preventer into his radio, which is pinned onto his shirt collar. The two had split up right after arriving in the city in order to more quickly track down their three targets.  
  
"You see him? Good, I'm on my way," replies Fire silently. Preventer continues to follow his target through the sea of people that is trademark of the Von Braun nightlife. For a moment, he thinks he'd lost them, but then spots his target and his cohort entering a club.  
  
"Fire, they've entered some club called the "Blue Horizon". I am continuing pursuit," says Preventer as he casually enters the club.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on, Amuro!" complains Frau, pulling on Amuro's left arm and trying to drag him towards the bar.  
  
"Stop it, Frau! We don't have time for this!" replies Amuro, trying to keep it down so they don't attract attention.  
  
"Come on, we never spend any time together anymore," says Frau, noticing that some people are looking at them.  
  
"That because you're going out with Hayato now," says Amuro, interrupting her.  
  
"Just one drink! It'll only take a few minutes," continues Frau, beginning to let go of his arm.  
  
"But what about Hayato and the kids?" he asks, hoping she would change her mind.  
  
"They can wait, who's to know?" replies Frau. Defeated, Amuro nods and walks Frau to the bar. Its only now that he notices what kind of club they walked into, one of those smoke-filled thug hangouts you'd never go into. The two walk up to the bar next to two more respectable people, probably just stopped in to grab a drink, like them.  
  
"Now, Nina, I know you don't mean that..." says one of them, a tall blond haired man, in his early twenties.  
  
"Yes, I do! If you go join them I swear we're finished, Anavel!" interrupts the other, a shorter, younger woman with blonde hair. She grabs her drink and takes another swig of beer.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Preventer takes a seat at an empty table a short distance from the bar. He can barely hear what they are saying, but he can recognize them all.  
  
"Amuro Ray, Frau Bow, Anavel Gato, and Nina Purpleton. Who would've guessed they happened to meet in some bar on Luna?" whispers Preventer.  
  
"Preventer, this is Fire, I have a visual on my target. He is heading for your position," says Fire over the radio.  
  
"What?!" says Preventer, trying not to attract attention. Realizing he needs to get to the exit in order to rendezvous with Fire, Preventer immediately jumps out of his seat and toward the door...only to run into the biggest and ugliest thug he'd ever seen.  
  
"HEY!" he yells, grabbing Preventer by the throat and lifting him off the ground.  
  
"S..Sor..ry...." gasps Preventer as he can hear his own neck begin to snap.  
  
"Put him down!"  
  
Preventer, out of the corner of his eye, sees the last person he EVER thought would come to his rescue: Amuro Ray. With strength he didn't know even existed, the thug throws Preventer across the club at Amuro, who ducks causing him to fly over the bar and into the liquor behind the bartender.  
  
"NO ONE TELLS ERIK BLAKE WHAT TO DO!!!" howls the thug, charging the helpless Amuro, effortlessly knocking him into a nearby table.  
  
"You're a lot stronger than I thought..." says Amuro, trying to get up, but finds that psycho Blake is standing right above him. Suddenly, a chair flies into Blake's face, slightly dazing him. Amuro looks up to find that his savior is none other than the man who was sitting next to him. The man quickly pulls Amuro to his feet as they are surrounded by four more thugs similar to Mr. Blake.  
  
"Great...I knew I shouldn't have come on this vacation..." mumbles Amuro.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" asks Gato.  
  
"Amuro Ray,"  
  
"Anavel Gato, Its a pleasure to meet Amuro," says Gato, lunging at the nearest thug and giving him a solid right hook. An all-out bar brawl breaks out, almost no one knows what the hell is going on in the chaos. People litterally fly across the room as the drunk thugs plow down all comers with near-superhuman strength. Lucky for Amuro, his newtype abilities allow him to dodge their every move, while Gato's own strength and stamina makes him an equal to any of them.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Uhh...what happened?" mumbles Preventer, rubbing his forehead as he begins to wake up.  
  
"Oh good, you're alright! I was worried for a moment," replies Nina, helping him sit up.  
  
"You've been out for a few minutes," says Frau as another man flies over their heads and into the bottles of liquor.  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" yells Preventer, as a spray of glass flies into them.  
  
"There's a riot going on...ever since you were knocked out," says Nina. Preventer, shaking his head again to get the last of the blurriness out of his eyes, quickly jumps onto the bar. Spotting Blake, who is currently engaging some other thug who is trying to hold him off with a table leg, Preventer jumps from the bar and plows both of his feet into the side of Blake's head..  
  
"How do you like that, asshole?!" yells Preventer, kicking Blake in the gut, just before his adversary bolts to his feet. Another effortless swipe and Preventer is blown across the room again, this time right into Amuro.  
  
"Get off of me!" yells Amuro as three thugs surround them. Preventer rolls off, bolts to his feet, and kicks one of the thugs in the face. Amuro also jumps to his feet, dodges a left hook and punches a thug in the gut. As he hits the ground, Amuro looks up to see someone he was sure was dead.  
  
"Its...CHAR?!" says Amuro, as Char stands in the doorway, equally dumbfounded at seeing Amuro and finding a riot inside compared to the relative calm outside. Of course, Char isn't dressed in his Zeon military uniform, but as a civilian. Quattro Bajina to be exact. Suddenly, three gunshots go off and everyone stops in their tracks, looking back towards the bar to see Agent Fire with his gun pointing at them all.  
  
"All of you, get out. NOW!" says Fire, firing another shot at one of the thug's feet. None of them have to be told twice, and almost everyone rushes out of the room. Except for seven people.  
  
"What is this?" says Char looking behind him at Preventer, his gun pointing at him.  
  
"You three are coming with us, Nina and Frau can go," says Preventer motioning toward the door. When neither of them will move, Fire points his gun at them.  
  
"Didn't you hear him! Leave us!" orders Fire. Reluctantly, Frau leads a dumbfounded Nina out of the club, leaving the five men.  
  
"Who are you people?" asks Gato, making sure not to move in a suspicious way.  
  
"Probably from Manhunter...the Federation government," says Amuro, fixing his eyes on Char.  
  
"We have nothing to do with the Federation," says Preventer, pulling out his palm pilot, "But all three of you will be put back into service for us!"  
  
Activating the beacon, in a flash the club is empty, no trace of the pilots ever being there.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Mysterious Member's Lab...  
  
The flash subsides, Preventer and Fire are back in Gundam Project, along with their three prisoners. Fixing his sunglasses, the mysterious member walks over to them from his computer terminal and looks them over.  
  
"Ah, yes, this is perfect. Now, our invincible force is complete," he says as Fire, the hypnotized Heero, and himself quickly place mind-control devices behind their right ears.  
  
"Invincible force? What are you talking about?" asks Pkmatrix from his own computer. But before anyone can answer, a noise is heard up in the catwalks above them. Quickly, the mysterious member runs to his desk and turns on the lights that go along the catwalk.  
  
"So who is useless and expendable now, Preventer?" says Assistant Falken, pointing his gun down at his former master.  



End file.
